A visual analyzer application that enables a user to create and interact with various components displayed on a graphical user interface (GUI) of the application can present significant challenges as the application needs to figure out which components to keep interactive while the user is interacting with certain components. As there are many components being added and displayed on the GUI, it would be difficult to keep track of the interactivity dependencies among the different components. There is a need to be able to determine dynamically how to maintain the interactivity of certain components while blocking the interactivity of others as the user is interacting with components that are dependencies of those certain components.